oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kojīmi
| affiliation = Titan Pirates | occupation = Pirate, Martial Artist | birthday = November 4th | status = Alive | residence = (Formerly) | alias = | epithet = | age = 49 | height = 360 cm (11'8'') | weight = 130 kg (286 lb) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = Uknown }}Kojīmi a feline mink originated from Zou. Currently wandering around the world in search of adventure. Having during his vast journey come across and become a member of the infamous Titan Pirates joining their Seventh Division. Sailing the seas as a feared pirate and martial artist, having during his various travels meet a young rookie and deciding to teach him into the core basics of Haki. Currently holding a bounty over his head of ???. Appearance Kojīmi is a tall and extremely well defined feline mink. Being a mink, he will very easily stand out in the crowd possessing the various traits of a feline mink as well as his over the top height standing well over 3 meters. As a mink, Koji can easily be distinguished as a tiger species possessing all his body covered in very short and firm white hair with various black stripes on his arms, head and most notorious on his back. Some of the common feline traits that he posses are his sharp claws on both his hands and feet. And his impossible to hide head traits, small ears, piercing eyes, many thin whiskers and his deadly teeth. Possessing also a traditional long white tiger tail with various black stripes matching the ones on his body. As a representation of his numerous years of training and countless battles, he possesses an incredible defined body, making him extremely noticeable especially due to his clothing option of only wearing a pair of white pants hold by a black belt. Kojiimi Full.jpg|Kojīmi Full Appearance Kojiimi Size.jpg|Kojīmi Size when compared to a human Personality Born and raised as a warrior, Koji judges people by how they act on a battle. As a common trait of the mink tribe, he is a very respectful and honorable person towards friends and allies, protecting and helping those he see worth it. Normally possessing a calm personality, Koji can very easily lose his tempered when disrespected. Relationships Abilities and Powers Being a member of the mink tribe, Koji is renown to possess formidable physical abilities, far superior to normal humans. Training all of his life he as becomes an incredibly strong and versatile fighter, mixing his physical attributes with various abilities such as electro and Haki. Physical Abilities Acknowledge as an extremely feared fighter, Koji possesses extremely high control over his physical attributes. Seen the moment someone lays an eye on him, to possess an incredible amount of strength resulting from several years of pirating and martial art training. Being able to with a single punch or kick to break the bones of unsuspected opponents, and when pushed to a greater extent destroying large-scale areas in mere seconds. Seen during his time training Seitaro as being able to bury the young half-mink several feet into the ground with very ease just as a representation of respect for his resistance. Normally underestimated due to his massive size, Koji is seen as being extremely fast when compared to normal pirates, but still falling behind to those that fight just with their speed. But as a countermeasure, he is very proud of his incredible resistance and recovery, not possessing a single scar on his body after several decades in the seas and staying unmovable when fighting opponent he doesn't consider worthy. Ways of Combat Seen to the world as a skilled martial artist, Koji doesn't show any sine of utilizing a specific fighting style, relying on his physical abilities, high mastery over Electro and many applications of Haki. Seeing as a proficient fighter, Koji seems to possess a vast pride over his ability to evaluate his opponents, adjusting his power depending on who he is fighting. Going from just utilizing his strength and resistance when facing weaker foes, going to the extent when facing an opponent he sees as worthy in utilizing his Electro and Haki. And on exceptional occasions when facing an opponent that can push him to his limit, to release his max potential unlocking his full physical and mental capacity. When entering this stage, Koji goes into a more beast-like stage increasing further his strength and stamina, being able to create an even more devastating attack, at the cost of great physical damage after returning to his normal stage. Electro Electro the innate ability of most Minks, since very young learned how to generate and control this power Koji has to gain vast knowledge and affinity. Applying the various applications of this power into his way of fighting, he is seen as being able to increase the damaged of his attacks by adding the extra electricity effect, to enroll his entire body for either a charge into an opponent or a defense method. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History Past Quotes Major Battles Trivia References Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Electro Users Category:Titan Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists